Team Rocket
Origins The origins of team rocket are hard to trace, but they’re widely considered one of the world’s oldest criminal organizations. Some say they predate the legends of Red and Giovonni, while others may insist that they merely plucked the name from the stories. Either way, they’re a group that’s delved its hand into politics, education, medicine, and of course, Pokemon fighting, and they’re not a group one ought to take lightly. How Do They Work? Team rocket works the same as a company, with executives and managers with different groups in charge of different areas. You will often find 2 or 3 members together if you find them on a route, and each one will work with normal type and then 1 type of their choosing. The members that are sent out together often have complimenting types, making them harder to defeat. On the plus side, it is unlikely that a grunt or even some of the higher ups will have more than two or three Pokemon. This is because while Team Rocket often deals with the Trading of Pokemon, they find it most useful for the lower level beginners to focus on bonding with only a couple Pokemon at a time until they gain their footing. However, this makes it more likely that the Pokemon will either be extremely fearful of or loyal to their trainer, making them harder to beat. As for the higher up members; not much is known of them. They are thought to still only specialize in one or two types, with three or four Pokemon with them, with only the very head leaders carrying 6. It’s even rumored that the true leader of Team Rocket has enslaved and trained a legendary, though no one’s known to have seen this leader or his Pokemon. Because of this many believe this rumor to be folktale. Team Rocket And Alleos Alleos was a region in disarray with what was left of the government all but destroyed and very few surviving citizens by the time of the quarantine, and Team rocket saw this as an opportunity to take control. They moved in and organized quickly, and soon they were organizing, pushing the Pokemon back, and giving humans a safe place to sleep. They started to rebuild old towns and work on the new ones and, by popular demand, were given more and more sway in politics. Faster than even Team rocket imagined, they’d seized control. Alleos’s government was a democracy with representatives from each town having a say, every single one of them was all too happy to help their saviors. In fact, several members of this government were new recruits to the organization. Things stayed this way for years. Team rocket was happy and in control and the people were happy to finally have some real protection. Rocket sponsored schools and companies were beginning to pop up everywhere, all teaching the new generation that Pokemon were a threat and below the human race, and therefore must be contained and controlled. A Fall From Power Among all those grateful to Team Rocket though, there were a few that felt they’d not gone far enough. Why did they have to put up with Pokemon at all? Surely with enough firepower they could wipe them all out islands-wide. After several years, bills began to pop up demanding more protection and stricter laws against Pokemon. Team Rocket ignored these, claiming they were too extreme, and this in the end would be their downfall. The first of these extreme bills to actually pass was a bill for Alleos to fund it’s own weapons technology program, led by Lawliet Belltower. It passed under Team Rockets radar since it seemed innocent enough, and they frankly doubted that Belltower would create much in response. They assumed it was something that was idle overall, placed only to make Alleos citizens feel a bit safer. To their surprise though, Belltower began coming out with products immediately and the workers there began to make power grabs. They found themselves easily winning politicians over, and in the end (See Belltower history for more) Team rocket was all but removed from the government and replaced by Belltower. Where Are They Now? Team Rocket is still in Alleos attempting to stay relevant and take back control. Their factions are small, and they’ve mostly stuck around in the form of their company, Silph Co., but they’re here and will gladly take over anywhere they can. Whilst outwardly and officially okay with them, members of Team Rocket tend to dislike members of Belltower, and will gladly sabotage them given the chance. Category:Groups of Alleos